


Kiss It Better

by AnnieO



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieO/pseuds/AnnieO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is wounded and only Rose can save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

"Rose..."

Glancing up from where she was placing a bandage on her daughter’s skinned knee, she quirked an eyebrow at the man slumped against the wall. “Doctor?”

The Doctor moaned dramatically and sagged a bit further, “I…” He put a hand to his forehead and swooned slightly. “I don’t know how much longer I can hold on.”

“What are you going on about?” Rose asked as she turned her attention back to her 3 year-old. “All better.” Rose proclaimed as the bandage was set in place and a gentle kiss given to the offending spot.

Ella giggled and hugged her Mum, “ ‘etter!” She declared.

“Ooooo…getting weaker.”

Rose sighed and picked Ella up as she turned her attention to her mate. “Alright what happened?”

The Doctor staggered forward and moaned in pain. “It-it was awful.” He groaned as he settled into a chair. “There I was minding my own business when suddenly it attacked.”

“Doctor…”

“I…” He swallowed heavily and took a deep shuttering breath. “I tried to fight it.” He gasped, “but it was to strong.”

Ella’s brown eyes went wide. “Daddy?”

“I know, but don’t worry.” He coughed and leaned back. “Your Mum can save me.”

Ella turned to her mother. “pwease?”

Rose rolled her eyes and sat her daughter in the Doctor’s lap. “Let me see.” She held out her hand.

“Are you sure?” The Doctor moaned again. “It’s terrible.”

“Doctor.”

Slowly the Doctor put out his hand and held up his pointer finger. “I can’t look.” He closed his eyes tight. “Be gentle.”

“It’s a paper cut.”

The Doctor cracked an eye open. “It’s more painful then you can imagine and I think I might bleed to death.”

Rose shook her head and went about cleaning the wound before placing a bandage over the top of it. “Good as new.”

“Oh I think this is it. Fading…everything…fading.” He moaned. “Only one thing can save me now.”

Ella giggled, Rose sighed, The Doctor groaned some more.

“Fine.” Rose took his hand and placed a soft kiss on the finger.

The Doctor’s eyes sprung open and he hopped out of the chair and danced a laughing Ella around the room. “See I told you! Mummy saved me!”

Rose watched, lips twitching into a small smile as the Doctor danced his daughter out of the room and down the corridor, both decreeing the magic of “kiss it better”

And matching Lion King band-aids adorning knee and finger.


End file.
